Bubbles
by KokoDee
Summary: Marshall looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well?" "Well... what?" "Get over here, Finny-boy." The human's heart began to race as he hesitantly crawled over to the immortal. Stupid human emotions. Marshall/Finn
1. Chapter 1

**So, uhm.**

**I'm not exactly sure how this one came along.**

**Don't hate me, okay?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finn sighed as he slipped himself into warm water.

Man, did he love baths. You may think its unmanly or whatever, but he didn't care.

Sometimes after a long day of adventuring, a boy just needed a good bath.

Letting out a little laugh, the boy took some bubbles from the surface of the water and blew them into the air, admiring the colors that reflected off the glassy surfaces. Yeah, he liked bubbles, too. What of it?

He was only a teenger, after all. A silly human teenager.

Who loved baths.

Baths made him think of simpler times. Like before all these adventures and stuff. He still remembered when he and Jake's mother would put him in the tub as a toddler. He would splash around for hours everyday, playing with toys and imaging adventures and becoming a hero. Then his mother would wash him and take him out, wrapping a large towel around him. He'd always escape the towel, though. He'd run around naked until his mother found him, dressed him in pajamas and put him to sleep.

Ya know, simpler times.

Finn sank into the water, so his lips were under in the surface, but not his nose, for breathing was essential.

The human missed being a kid. It was so much easier. He didn't have all these stupid feelings he does now. He missed when he didn't have to worry about his actions so much or his emotions. Esspecially lo-like liking.

Like liking. Sucks.

There, he said it. It blows. Esspectially around certain people. Like a certain vampire.

A vampire that was secretly in the room.

Finn began humming in happiness. Cupping his hands, he splashed water on his face and hair, cleaning them both. He then pulled his legs up to his chest and slashed more water on his head, soaking his hair.

The human boy deeply inhaled through his nose. The tub smelled of something sweet. He could never tell what exactly. It was Jake's secret soap recipe or something.

Everything with that dog was secret.

Finally deciding it was time to relax, the blonde leaned back and kicked his feet up, closing his blue eyes.

Up above, Marshall was smirking. Sitting there on a rafter, Marshall had just been waiting to scare the human, but then this happened.

And well...

If the immortal said he hated the view, he'd be lying.

Morphing into his usual self, the vampire floated down so he was behind Finn. Silently, he leaned over so his mouth was next to the boy's ear and whispered, "Boo."

Startled, Finn's eyes snapped open and scrambled over to the opposite side of the tub, splashing Marshall along the way, soaking him. The boy hugged his legs to his chest as he stared over at the immortal, wide-eyed.

Registering who had suprised him, he began to relax. "Oh, Marshall..." The blonde's face then turned a bright shade of red as he realized just what situation he was in. "M-Marshall! Oh my glob. What the ZIP are you DOING in here? GET OUT!"

"Oh relax, Finn. It's not like I'm here to molest you. But since you did get me wet, I might as well join you." The immortal took off his shirt.

"Wh-what? No, man! Go away!"

"Calm down. I'm not gonna rape you. I just want to hold you in the bath tub. Is that a crime?"

"Yeah, dude!"

The vampire sighed. "Oh, come on, Finn. If it really bothers you, I'll keep my boxers on. Deal?"

Looking away, Finn bit his lip, actually considering it. It would be nice...

The boy met the immortal's eyes. "You promise you won't try anything...?"

"Of course. Not unless you want me to..?"

"What? NO! Just... we can't tell Jake. Promise not to tell Jake?"

Marshall smirked. Putting a green hand on his chest, he said, "Double cross my unbeating heart. So I can come in?"

Incredibly nervous, Finn nodded. He tried not to watch too much as the vampire took off his pants and, leaving his boxers on, like he promised, slipped in.

Marshall looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well... what?"

"Get over here, Finny-boy."

The human's heart began to race as he hesitantly crawled over to the immortal. Stupid human emotions.

After finding a comfortable position, Finn then layed his back on Marshall, blushing furiously. Oh glob, oh glob.

The vampire chuckled, causing Finn to look back at him. "I can feel your heartbeat."

The blonde elbowed Marshall in the ribs, making him grunt. "Shut up! This is embarrasing!"

"I don't see whats embarrasing about it. I'm just holding you."

"And you can't do that while I'm fully clothed?" The boy hissed.

"Well, yeah, I can, but this feels more... personal. Like if you can trust me to not try anything funky on you at this very moment in time, while we're both pretty naked, then I feel like I can trust you not abandon me. Things like this can make the small things easier. Like their not that much of a big deal anymore."

The human slowly blinked. "I... didn't think of it that way, I guess."

"Yeah, well, you usually don't think anyways, so..."

"Shut up!"

The two sat in silence for a while. Marshall lightly wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and pulled him close. The human lie his head upon the vampire's shoulder, just above his collar bone.

"Hey, where's your dog?"

"Jake?" Finn blinked. "I dunno, he's probably out with Lady. I think it's her birthday today."

Marshall put some bubbles in his hand and flicked them into the air. "In that case, I'm setting the mood."

Grabbing a shampoo bottle, the vampire threw it towards the light switch, successfully hitting it and turning off the lights. He then waved his hand, and fire began to glow on any candles that happened to be in the room, which was quite a few, because Jake enjoyed candle-lit baths himself.

Finn looked at him, confused. "I didn't think you were the type of guy who enjoyed this junk, man."

Marshall shrugged. "I've got all sorts of sides to me."

Suddenly Marshall lightly laughed.

"What?" the human asked.

"I haven't done this in forever," Marshall admitted. "All this close fondness or whatever. Everytime I used to do it, the relationships ended bad. But this feels different." The vampire kissed his ear. "It feels... good."

"Huh," Finn muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"Ya know what else is funny?"

"What?"

"I just noticed how pale you are," Marshall lightly kissed his neck, right next to his jaw. "Whenever I see you, you usually have dirt on you or whatever because you're always running around doing weird things." He kissed his way down his neck. "I've never seen you not dirty. And now that you're clean, you're awfully pale."

"Mmm," Finn closed his eyes, secretly enjoying the attention Marsh was giving him. These kisses, a simple touch of lip to skin, were making his brain cloudy.

"Are you tired? We can get out if you want."

"Nah, I just..." Suddenly, he opened his eyes. "Hey, wait, why are you kissing my neck? You promised you wouldn't try anything, dude."

Marshall sighed. "Finn, I'm not trying anything. I'm jut enjoying the fact that you're clean. Would you please just trust me? For once?"

The human shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry, this is just a little hard for me. I've never done anything like this."

The vampire took his hand. "I'll never try to push you to something as far as sex, okay? Unless, you want me to, of course."

"Okay, I believe you... I just," His brain fogged over as he Marshall nip him. "you're making it really hard to concentrate, here..."

"Ahaha. I'm irresistable, aren't I?"

"I'm going... to punch you... in the gut."

"I'm only joking, Finny."

"Yeah, and I-ohhhh my glob, what did you just do?"

"I only kissed your neck. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, noooooo. That felt _good."_

"Oh, hah, I see." Marshall kissed the certain spot on Finn's neck, making the human shiver. "I've found you're sensitive spot. Gotta remember that for future references."

"Y-yeah."

The two just sat there for the next hour, talking and giving each other simple kisses until the water got cold and they were forced to get out. Too drowsy to even get dressed, Finn wrapped a towel around himself and lie on his bed, half asleep. Marshall chuckled as he kissed Finn's temple, ready to leave.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," Finn murmered, not wanting him to go.

"I can't, Finny. The sun is almost up and I gotta go. Plus, if your dog sees me with you in a towel, he'll flip his shit." The vampire put on his still-wet pants and shirt. "But I'll come back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Double cross my unbeating heart," he replied as he watched the human drift of into a blissful sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ahaha. Ha.**

**Oops.**

**Review!**

**BTW. What exactly would this ship be called, guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a false alarm**

**Sorry, guys.**

**But I'm seriously considering making this story a two-shot. **

**But I just really need to know.**

**How... uh... steamy (haha) do you guys want it to be?**

**I need to know so I can write another part/story to this?**

**Please and thanks?**


End file.
